earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Lake Tahoe
* }} Description The town of Lake Tahoe was founded by The_Lone_Sp3rm on November 28, 2018. History Early History Born into Terra Nova somewhere in Northwestern Europe, The_Lone_Sp3rm set off on a quest towards the North American West Coast. After a long and perilous 3 hour journey with no food and suffering from starvation, he stumbled upon the secluded, pristine, alpine lake. Suddenly, an angel by the name of SoyGalletita materialized in front of him and gave him steak and carrots. The_Lone_Sp3rm decided to settle down and start his town here. The Founding of Lake Tahoe The_Lone_Sp3rm started by creating a meager farm to sustain himself on the West Shore. He would need lots of food to nourish him as he grinded for the 32 gold needed to found Lake Tahoe. On the North Shore, The_Lone_Sp3rm excavated the beginning of the Lake Tahoe Mineshaft. On the South Shore, he built the start of his home/town hall. Having not yet founded the town, he was keeping his most valuable items and ores in a hidden chest nearby and using a dandelion named Daisy to mark the spot. By the third day, Lake Tahoe was created. His farm was growing and so was his town as he continued to grind for gold to expand his claim. Upon completing his home, The_Lone_Sp3rm built a stable nearby for a future economic venture. New Townspeople and Development On November 29th, 2018, Zirbster joined the town of Lake Tahoe. Zirbster was an ambitious businessman and a natural leader. Upon joining, he instantly began making improvements to the town. He first expanded the Mineshaft and created a model for how future mining should be done. He then organized the meager starting farm and built a hut to store harvested crops. After this, he built his own home behind the farm. That same day, Lake Tahoe joined Los Angeles, Sacramento, and Las Vegas in founding the nation of California. On November 30th, 2018, Bigeasy808 joined the town of Lake Tahoe. Bigeasy808 was an experienced but humble builder. By this time, the town reached from South Shore to North Shore, wrapping around West Shore. Zirbster had added rails to transport materials out of the Mineshaft. Bigeasy808 built his home to the north of Zirbster's home and to the west of the Mineshaft. Bigeasy808's home was small but showed his knack for creativity. As Bigeasy808 built his home, The_Lone_Sp3rm paved paths around the lake to connect the buildings and added lampposts to light the path. With the many developments being made, Zirbster decided to upgrade the town storage and set off on building a magnificent vault to the east of the Mineshaft. Upon finishing it, the town's resources were transferred into the vault. Zirbster dubbed it The Daisy Chamber. The_Lone_Sp3rm relocated Daisy to the foyer of The Daisy Chamber. Joining California On November 28th, 2018, Lake Tahoe joined the new nation of California, which is now known as the Old California Republic. At the time, Lake Tahoe was the smallest town in the nation. Further Developments The_Lone_Sp3rm wanted to make Lake Tahoe as great as the other towns in California. He planned on accomplishing this through rapid expansion as well as making it self-dependant. He charged Bigeasy808 the task of using his redstone skills to build machines that would make life easier. Bigeasy808 automated the furnaces in the mine, a sugarcane farm, and a cactus farm. Zirbster despised mining so he decided he would find another way to obtain gold. Since California was promoting its towns to create companies, Zirbster decided on starting the Lake Tahoe Trade Company. He began by building a Trading Post in Lake Tahoe to the west of the Mineshaft. The Trading Post was situated over a tunnel that led to a Trading Post on the edge of Sacramento. Although he was able to secure a few trade deals, the market was already dominated by more developed towns. He decided he would just stick to voting until he could figure out another way to obtain gold. Instead of running the company, he directed his attention to the political issues in California. Conflicts with Knowhere * Joining Cascadia On February 8th, 2019, Lake Tahoe joined the nation of Cascadia. Lake Tahoe left California after a coup d'etat in the nation. Conflicts with NCR * Major Expansions * Reunification of California * Establishment of Rough and Ready * Notable People * The_Lone_Sp3rm (now SeedyCharacter) * Zirbster * Bigeasy808 * Lightrix * Rastil * BeanieJesus Buildings * Town Hall (Sperm's Cabin) * Zirbster's Cabin * The Daisy Chamber * The East Wall * Northstar Prison and Watchtower * Barn * Rastil's Cabin * BeanieJesus' Cabin * In-N-Out * Strawberry Lodge Religious Beliefs The town of Lake Tahoe follows the religion of Spiritualism. Spiritualism is the belief in the Spirit of the Mountain which resides in the lake. Spiritualists believe that Daisy was planted by the Spirit of the Mountain and is a symbol for his protection of his chosen people. To appease the Spirit of the Mountain, the town limits its terraforming and homes must be log cabin-esque to keep the natural beauty of the lake. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Towns Category:Capitals